Roy vs Ike
Roy vs Ike is Necromercer's 1st DBX! A Quick Run-Down Necro: Calm down everyone! In the Red corner we have Roy, the young Lion of Fire Emblem and in the blue corner we have Ike, the greil mercenary. Mercer: Both of these fighter are sword men and both attack with fire and have super strength. Lets quickly discuss super powers. Necro: Ike and Roy both weild there respective swords, Ragnell for Ike and the Sword of Seals for Roy. Ike wield Aether and Roy wields Blazer, both skills that use fire to attack their foes. With that Settled, lets see who will win! Pre Fight Super Smash Bros. Ultimante. ' '''Stage: Battle Field ' '''Time Limit: None. A loud voice thundred through the arena. Ike and Roy emerged from a portal. 3.... 2.... 1.... GO!!!! DBX Roy and Ike both drew their swords and rushed at each other. Roy made the first move with a downward slash,which Ike parryed and countred with Ragnell with a lazy flick of his wrist. Ike and Roy both covred their swords with flames and began to exchange blows. Ike and Roy ended up in a sword lock after a few seconds of brutal fighting. Ike managed to push Roy off balence,using Ragnell's superior weight to shove Roy back. However, Roy recovered quickley and slashed at Ike,managing to nick Ike's shoulder,fireing off a spurt of blood. Ike growled at Roy and began to charge an eruption. Roy began to charge a massive ball of fire on the tip of his Sword. Both combtants released thier attacks at the same time,creating a massive explosion,which created a massive burn mark on the ground. Roy and Ike continued at attack one anouther, Neither giving an inch. Ike decided it was time for a change. "AETHER!" Ike screamed as he hurled his sword into the sky. Roy was caught in the chest by Ike's attack, a long slash appearing across his chest,a massive amount of blood pouring from his wound. "I can't go out like this!" Roy thought to him self as he realized his FS meter was fully charged. ' '"All right!" Roy thought to himself as he began to glow with the infamous multi-colored glow. However, just as Roy began to glow,so did Ike. Both swordsmen nodded at each other. "LET'S END THIS!" The yelled as they rushed at each other to finish thier final bout. Roy and Ike came into range of each other's swords and activated thier final smashes. "GREAT AETHER!" Ike yelled as his sword was wreathed in Blue and Orange flames,swinging it at Roy. "CRITICAL HIT!" Roy yelled as his sword became wreathed in orange and red flames,swinging it at Ike. Both attacks hit thier marks. However Ike was unfased by Roy's attack. It was Ragnell's special ability! Immunity to critical hits had taken effect. Ike landed Great Aeather,striking Roy with a huge uppercut strike,then carrying Roy into the air Ike began to beat him down with a barrage of strikes. Ike then slammed Roy down to the ground with a massive over headed,two handed strike. The blow killed Roy instantly. GAME! Ike began to walk away from Roy's corpse,limping slightly. DBX! Winner The Winner is....IKE! Votes (Done in person with my friends) Ike: 73% Roy: 27%Category:Necromercer Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword Fight Category:Sword vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Fire Duel Category:Fire Emblem Themed DBXs Category:Magic Duel Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts